Fidelity
by Lovingh3art
Summary: A miserable Victor Creed tries to pinpoint what or who he's devoted to. One-shot written for the WA Flower Challenge


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sabretooth. He is an X-Men supervillain created and owned by Marvel Entertainment. **

**A/N: **_**This fanfic was done for the Flower Writing Challenge over at the Writers Anonymous Forum. I was assigned the heliotrope flower, which means devotion.**__**I hope you guys in the group or otherwise like it!**_

* * *

He didn't have a clue who else was in the dark and packed bar with him. In fact, Victor Creed really couldn't give a shit. The past week hadn't brought any new bounties in and getting booze every other day was starting to deeply cut into his savings. It was the moments like these that made Victor a bit envious of the runt and his X-Men crew – getting to have fun bouts around their county while he skulked in shit-infested places.

But as sulky and unhappy as he was, the blond assassin's ears were still as fine as ever – and unconsciously trained on a small group of twenty-somethings at a table behind him.

"What am I devoted to? What are you, kidding or something?" The dark-skinned frail with pencils for arms and legs said. "My man, of course!"

The smaller frail next to her did a nervous giggle. God, she looked irritable with her plump face and badly cut bangs. "That's been pretty obvious from the past month, Trisha. All ya' do is chat an' chat about yer' man."

"Only because he makes me feel happy, Wendy!" She giggled back. "If I weren't devoted to him, life would be a heck of a lot boring!"

"Easy for you two to say," the man next to Trisha blurted out. He was somewhat husky underneath a blue sweater, his jet-black bowl cut looking particularly unimpressive. "All I've got is my work. You'd think accounting would be beneficial to a loser like me."

The frail put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mike. The way I see it, you'll find someone eventually that you can devote yourself to. It really works!

_Devotion. Devotion_. The word rolled back and around in Victor's psyche to the point that it mentally bothered him. It wasn't like their conversation had much to offer him, anyways. His fingers were on the grasp of letting another shot down his throat…and then he stopped. Because for some odd, curious reason, he didn't know who or what he was devoted to. Not really.

Hey, at least Raven was something he thought he should be paying attention to. But she was a blue bitch constantly double-crossing him. Never figured it out himself as to why she fancied that, but it had to be her devotion. Betraying people, like his blood feuds, was her bread and butter.

And besides the one-night stands or criminal flings, maybe it was just that he liked inflicting pain. No, Victor liked it. Yeah. Yeah, he did. He liked using his abilities – or gifts, as that baldo Xavier might say – to hurt others. He wanted his enemies to fight, to survive just so he could get the thrill of taking their lives. And if he got paid for it, the better.

That was probably why torturing the runt was worth all the beatdowns and jailtime it rewarded him with. They could both take a lot of stuff the other dished out and be ready for the next round.

_I like the hurt. _

So Victor decided, that with his devotion to violence reaffirmed, he might go do some dispensing of it. Because as he had gotten up, the loser from the table behind him left abruptly. Just the more perfect for him. Victor brushed through the door and found him outside, brushing a cigarette to his lips.

"Oh, hey man…can I help you out?" Mike asked when he looked up to see Victor's shape.

Taking a second to just take in how pathetic the coward looked, Victor arched his back and let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah, fella. You can be a real help." Then he leaned forward and swiped hard.

The following splash of red was rather satisfying.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I have many more Sabretooth fanfics in the works, given how much I love the character. That being said, I know I have several multi-chapter fics still that should be done, so I will begin work to complete them. School's getting busy, but I'll try!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
